


between destinations

by janetcarter



Category: Crusade
Genre: Drabble, Gen, late nights on the Excalibur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: PMC = Psionic Monitoring Commission. They're the institution that replaced Psi Corps after the Telepath War.





	between destinations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



It isn't uncommon for his shift to align with Dureena's shortened sleep cycle; another trait alienating her from the rest. Physically, he may resemble them, but as the ship's only telepath... Her experiences are familiar.

"Do you ever resent it?" She leans across the table, voice lowered. "Saving someone else's home when you… don't have one of your own?"

He's transitional: a Psi Corps orphan under PMC's new rule. Gideon's trust is his only security. "I can't say I do. The captain gave me an opportunity. I'm grateful."

She slumps back. "Guess I'm still adjusting."

"The best of us are."

**Author's Note:**

> PMC = Psionic Monitoring Commission. They're the institution that replaced Psi Corps after the Telepath War.


End file.
